No means Yes?
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Ganondorf finally has the Hero of Time in his hands and plans to unleash all his dark fantasies upon him...while he's alive...


Hello lovely readers. Chibineptune87 here with a new Ganondorf/Link story that I'll hope you will enjoy. This story contains rape play and if that makes you uncomfortable then I recommend not to read it – but if you like this sort of stories then enjoy.

 **No means Yes?**

Guards walking by King Ganondorf's door would shudder at the screams coming from inside the room. Everyone knew who was inside the room but nobody knew what was happening inside but the screams coming from inside implied that someone was in great despair.

Inside the room, Ganondorf was laughing loudly, grasping a long thick leather leash that was connected to a similar collar around Link's pale neck.

"Look at you Hero. On your knees in front of me, just like a homeless dog - which you are." Ganondorf snickered, seeing Link's face turning red, either from anger or embarrassment, he did not know nor did he care.

"You piece of scum. I will cut your head off when I get out of this degrading thing!" Link screamed, trying to pull away but choking when Ganondorf pulled the leash towards himself. "Let me go! Don't you dare touch me!" Link cried out. Ganondorf chuckled and took Link's soft hair in a harsh grasp making Link gasp in pain as he was forced to meet Ganondorf's golden eyes.

"You are quite fiesty aren't you Hero? Thinking that you can speak to your king like this?"

"You are NOT my king! You are a disgisting pig dressed like a king but deep inside you are-" his words were cut off with a harsh slap from Ganondorf. Link cried out and would have fallen to the floor if Ganondorf wasn't holding his leash.

"Speak once more like that - I dare you." Ganondorf growled darkly, Link shivered in fear for the first time. Ganondorf's eyes turned to a darker shade and his mouth twisted to a sneer. "I guess regular punishment don't do well with you...no...you need something stronger. Something that will leave your skin crawling with disgust, make you whimper when ever you see me. Make you cry out in fear when your eyes meet mine." Ganondorf walked towards the bed in large steps, pulling the leash behind him.

"W-wait? Where are you taking me?" Link asked, fear clearly in his voice, even though he tried to hide it. Link struggled against the leash but that only resulted in him getting choked and he was forced to crawl until he reached the large bed that was bigger than any furniture he had seen in the castle. It was studded with jewelry and looked to be made out of gold.

Ganondorf grasped Link by the nape of his neck and threw him harshly on the bed, face down. Link quickly tried to get up and run away but Ganondorf was faster and he straddled the back of Link's thighs.

"Let me go you sick bastard!" Link screamed and tried in any way to scratch or punch Ganondorf but it was futile because his whole nether regions were trapped under Ganondorf's large body. Ganondorf chuckled and took both Link's hands in one of his own and trapped them above Link's head as Link tried getting away but to no avail. Ganondorf released the leash from the collar and used it to tie Link's hands together tightly before letting them fall to the bed.

"Let's see what we got here..." Ganondorf whispered, turning Link around until they were face to face and Link's angry face was visible but Ganondorf was pleased to find fear in the blue eyes that he had secretly grown to desire. Ganondorf stroked his thumbs along Link's creamy white cheeks. Link cried out in anguish.

"Don't touch me with your disgusting hands!"

"Then let's see how you like this." Ganondorf smirked and with both his hands, tore the tunic in half until all of Link's chest was exposed to Ganondorf's hungry gaze. Link stilled in complete shock and all that could be heard was his harsh breathing and Ganondorf's low chuckle. "Look at this," Ganondorf whispered, bringing his hands to Link's pink nipples and rubbing them between his thumb and forefingers bringing loud cries from Link's mouth as he writhed against Ganondorf's grip.

"N-no! Let go you monster!" Link half-screamed, half-moaned as his nipples were played with. Ganondorf raised his eyes and was pleased to see the healthy blush decorating the Hero's cheeks.

"Seems like you're enjoying this Hero." Ganondorf purred and pinched both nipples, not too hard but hard enough to make Link's chest lift from the bed and his mouth open in a small cry.

"N-no I'm not!"

"Then I will do something else that will make you scream in pleasure Hero and make you beg me to take you."

"What do you mean, take me?" Link asked in fear. He knew about the birds and bees and how men and women had sex and how children was made but two MEN? How was that even possible? His thought were interrupted as he was turned quickly on his stomach and his hips raised from the bed - the tunic slipping down his shoulders, ripped apart, leaving him with a naked upper body. All he had on now was his leggings and boots.

"Look at this precious thing," Ganondorf licked his lips as Link's behind came to view and was right in front of him. He took a hold of one pf the cheeks and pinched it. Link cried out in shock and looked back at Ganondorf with a glare.

"Don't touch me there!"

"Oh Hero," Ganondorf chuckled darkly, "I'm not gonna touch you here but tell me, have you ever heard of the term rimming or better known as, eating out someone?"

"What? Are you...are you gooing to eat me?!" Link gasped loudly, "Y-you horrible monster! I knew you were evil but eating people? That's just-" Link gasped loudly as a rather hard slap was blown against his right ass-cheek.

"Silence Hero. Sometimes I forget that you are simply a child - it looks like I have to teach you the ways of adults." Ganondorf gripped both sides of Link's leggings and pulled them apart until a big hole was torn and Link's whole backside was visible to Ganondorf's hungry gaze. Link was frozen in shock at the action, no sound came from his open mouth and his body was slightly shaking. Ganondorf lowered his face until it was the same level as Link's exposed bottom, and pressed a kiss between the cheeks earning a loud gasp from Link and his body shot forward but Ganondorf held him still by grasping his wait with one hand. He used the other one to move the right ass-cheek to the side - exposing the pink, virgin hole to his gaze.

"Beautiful..." He murmured before diving in and licking a long stripe from the bottom to the top, pleased to feel a strong shiver go through Link's body.

"O-oh," Link moaned brokenly, resting his head against his bound hands, unconciously spreading his legs. Ganondorf let go of his waist and used both hands to spread the cheeks far apart and expose the hole wholly to himself before diving in and licking long stripes against the quivering hole and around it. He began licking directly at the hole and was pleased when it began opening up to him and in slipped his tongue. Link moaned loudly and pressed his ass against Ganondorf's face - Ganondorf was more than pleased with this and pushed his tongue deeper inside and slid his hand to Link's thigh and made him spread it wider as he tongue fucked the boy in front of him.

"That's enough," Ganondorf growled as he withdrew, his chin glistening with spit, and eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. Link looked back at him with a deep pink blush on his cheeks and Ganondorf was proud to see an erection hanging between his spread legs. Ganondorf unwrapped the bindings on his own tights and released his large cock - Link gasped loudly and swallowed thr spit that had gathered in his mouth.

"W-what are you going to do? Please don't hurt me...please..." Link whispered and leaned his head against his arms. Ganondorf slapped him bottom hard and slipped his cock between the spit-slicked ass-cheeks.

"I decide what to do here Hero and it's time for you to become a man!" Ganondorf laughed loudly, taking a harsh grasp on Link's hair making him cry out in pain, and lined his cock with Link's glistening hole and slowly pushed inside. Link cried out in pain and tried to get away but it was useless so he just surrendered to it all and let Ganondorf do what he wanted to.

Ganondorf pushed the last of his cock inside Link with a grunt and barely waited before starting to thrust quickly inside and out of the tight hole against his big cock. Ganondorf groaned loudly at the tight hold Link's insides had on him.

"This might be the first time I come quickly hero - you should be proud of yourself." Link gave no answer, his body being shoved relentlessly against the mattress. Ganondorf, not liking the lack of attention being given to him, took ahold of Link's slight erection and bega stroking it in harsh strokes, coaxing it into full hardness against Link's will as he began crying, sobbing.

"Please, no...let go..." but Ganondorf continued stroking and caressing the smaller erection in his hand until Link cried out and shuddered and came on his hand, warm semen covering it in small spurts. Ganondorf grunted and began pounding inside Link now, each thrust harsher than the other as he used Link's body to his own pleasure. Suddenly, he took hold of Link's hips and pressed himself all the way inside, his large balls resting against Link's pink cheeks, and groaned loudly.

Link cried out in pain, feeling for the first time, something hot spurting inside him in incredible speed and a large amount. Ganondorf tried pressing himself even further inside Link as he came inside the tight hole that had given him so much pleasure. As the last shudder left his body, he slowly pulled out, a thick trail of cum following his cock and landing on Link's trembling thighs as the rest trickled out slowly.

Ganondorf watched in satisfaction as Link lay unmoved on the sheets. The smirk disappeared from his mouth as he put a gentle hand on Link's hip.

"Link?" a softness, that was not usual for the King of Darkness, was eminent in his voice. Link moaned softly. "Are you all right? Does anything hurt?" Ganondorf asked softly. Untying Link's hand, slowly helping him sit up and holding his face in gentle hands. Link looked into Ganondorf's gentle golden eyes and smiled widely.

"I feel perfect." Link murmured and leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on Ganondorf's lips. Ganondorf kissed back greedily, drawing Link closer by the nape of the neck.

"I'm glad." He murmured happily.

Link blushed, "Thank you for doing this." crawling inside Ganondorf's arms for warmth and safety. Ganondorf chuckled warmly.

"I must say, I was a little surprised to know that you had a rape fantasy but I am always happy to oblige, my love." Link giggled and snuggled closer.

"All the cold nights I spent alone in Hyrule field or hot nights in Death Mountain...I never stopped thinking or dreaming about you...about your strong body and glowing eyes and sometimes..." Link blushed and rubbed his face against Ganondorf's still clothed chest, "I fantasized that you would find me and take me against my will but I would enjoy it nonetheless." Link confessed. Ganondorf pressed a kiss to his love's golden head.

"Never be shy to tell me about your desires sweetheart, I want to do everything in my power to make them come true and make you happy." Link sighed happily and leaned up to press a deep kiss to his King's lips and thought how amazing his life had turned out to be.

 **The End.**

Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome.

Have a pleasant day.


End file.
